


Decisions, Decisions

by StarkPark



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, KnightRook, One Shot, knight rook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkPark/pseuds/StarkPark
Summary: Knightrook have some decisions to make. I think the title makes this pretty clear.





	Decisions, Decisions

The time had finally come. The day she’d been waiting for since they bought the newspaper and ripped out the coupons.

“This is gonna be the best!” Tilly beamed. She bounced along the pavement barely containing herself.

“I’m not sure-“ Rogers started, before she rambled on excitedly.

“Oh my goodness!” She gasped, “What should I get though? There’s so many choices. So many decisions. What are you getting? What should I get? What will I like? Do I know what I like though? What if I don’t like it?”

“Stop stressing.” He told her, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She did work herself up over the most silliest of things, but he couldn’t help but smile. She was being over-analytical about trying something new and he was so pleased to get to do it with her.

“I’m sure they’ll let you try some first.” He added, hoping it would further relax her tensing shoulders.

She sighed, his words filling her with reasonable assurance. She was just excited. It was something new, she didn’t want to ruin it. Especially since it was free, well, cheaper.

They could’ve gone earlier. They could’ve done this ages ago and enjoyed it for the first time then, but it wouldn’t have been free, cheaper, and if there was something they both loved, it was a great bargain.

After much deliberation and free samples, it finally came down to the decision making.

“So?” Rogers asked her.

“I don’t know. They’re just too good to decide.” She mumbled, biting the plastic spoon as her brain overthought every aspect, every pro and con.

“Come on, you’ve got to make up your mind, we can’t spend all day in here.” He said.

“Can’t… can’t I just have both?” She asked eventually.

“You only have two free coupons.” The cashier reminded them.

Tilly twisted her face at the dilemma.

“Then we want those two please.” Rogers stated, handing over the coupons without a seconds thought.

“But…” Tilly protested, thinking he’d made a selfless decision for her. She couldn’t have him give up his choice just for her inability to decide on her favourite one.

“Oh don’t worry, we’ll just have to share.” He replied.

They sat at the table by the front window, watching all the people busying themselves with chores and errands on what was the pair’s lazy Sunday afternoon.

“Ah!” Rogers held his head, “Bloody brain freeze!”

Tilly giggled, while he battled against the mild pain she took a scoop of the rum and raisin ice cream.

“Mmm, goes well with orange marmalade!” She grinned, digging back into her own half of the marmalade flavoured ice cream.

“Yeah,” Rogers smiled to himself, watching her practically lick the colour off her spoon, “This ice cream’s pretty good.“


End file.
